In general, a refrigerator is an appliance storing foods under low temperature. A refrigerator maintains the storage space under low temperature by refrigerant cycle.
A bin is arranged in the storage space of a refrigerator arranged in the storage space as capable of being pulled out. It is possible for the bin to keep vegetables, fruits and other various foods. Users pull the bin out of the refrigerator and push the bin into the storage space after taking out foods stored in the bin. Here, the bin is easily pulled out by a guiding equipment.
However, when the bin is completely pulled out, the bin droops due to the weight of the bin itself and the weight of the foods in the bin. Therefore, it was inconvenient for users to push the drooped bin into the storage space.
Further, the bin breaks away from the guide device when the bin droops down. In this case, users had to push the bin after setting the bin on the guide device.
Furthermore, it was inconvenient for users to take foods out of the bin when the bin was not pulled out sufficiently,